Hell's Nightmares
by Miss Dark And Twisted
Summary: **Hellraiser/NOES crossover** Defeated and furious, Freddy Krueger is stuck in Hell. There, he meets the Cenobites, who are in the same situation. They decide to strike a bargain to get what they want, the two girls who caused their downfalls...
1. Unlikely alliance

**Disclaimer:**** I know I have other fics to finish, but I HAD to write this one. Ever since I watched the first three Hellraisers in a row, this idea has been swirling around in my mind, helped by the fact that Kirsty reminds me SO MUCH of Nancy from NOES. I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Everyone has their own hell.

It makes sense, really. How can there be one place, one vast expanse of space, where the masses of the damned collect, to be tortured for eternity? Each person has different fears, different sins, different pains and pleasures. It really does make sense for each person to have their own separate hell, to maximize pain and suffering.

For one Fred Krueger, however, his hell was being thrown from the world of dreams, from _his_ domain, forced to stalk the bowls of hell with an itch he couldn't scratch. He prowled like a tiger, casting his disdainful gaze upon the damned, the ones who were tortured physically, and the ones who were tortured like he: being denied that which they desired.

There was one man who amused him, Frank Cotton, who belonged to those called the Cenobites. Technically, Frank was beyond Hell, in a separate area, if you will, known as The Labyrinth. Yet Freddy still prowled beyond his borders, desperate for some sort of distraction. This Frank was a pervert, a sex maniac, and he was surrounded by moaning, thrashing women, yet could find no pleasure of his own. It just proved that torture didn't always _have _to be physical, and made Freddy forget his own frustration, if only for a little while.

Ah… the Cenobites. Shrouded in mystery, connected to a puzzle box, the masters of pain and pleasure. Although Freddy hated to admit it, they were so much more than he was. Yet, like him, they too had once been human, although they remembered less of their human lives than Freddy did. In fact, they really didn't remember anything at all. They believed they had always been this way, and Freddy enjoyed mocking them with the fact that they had once been like those they tortured.

Anyway, at the moment, he and the Cenobites were in the same boat, or, in the same hell. After being defeated once again by one Kirsty Cotton, who was much like his own banisher, Nancy Thompson. Pinhead, the lead Cenobite, named for the numerous pins protruding from his head, was ferociously angry. He and his 'team' of Cenobites had failed, reduced to their human forms and killed, by a rogue Doctor, who that _bitch_ Julia had brought to hell. He had showed weakness, his humanity allowing Kirsty and that other girl to escape, and close the gap.

"Tough luck," Freddy commented, grinning. For some reason, the urge to slice and slaughter was unusually strong today, and he needed whatever distraction he could get. Today, as if time in Hell could be measured in days, his cynicism seemed the perfect weapon. Every so often, though, his bladed hand would twitch, the silver blades longing for the feel of slick, warm blood.

Pinhead glared at him. "Does this amuse you?" He snarled. "Might I remind you, Frederick, you are very much in the same plight. You long to kill, but you cannot. Instead, you wander the labyrinths of hell, watching but never _doing_. You are separated from your victims, unable to even watch them suffer… while we still maintain the power to torture and maim."

Freddy narrowed his eyes angrily. "Shut up. You know damn well you're dying just as much as I am for fresh meat."

The other three Cenobites didn't have names, at least, not that Freddy knew of. One was female, her throat sliced open vertically and exposed, resulting in a hoarse, whispery sort of voice. Her pale face was set in a calm, detached manor, as she rarely showed any sort of emotion. The other two were male, one large and fat, wearing small dark glasses over his non-existent eyes, and the other had his flesh pulled away from his teeth. All were grotesque, but only the female and Pinhead had light, blue-ish skin.

The female looked at Freddy coolly, with near disdainful pity, and then turned her gaze to Pinhead. "The child killer is correct. We both desire the same things," she said quietly. "We both wish to be free, to torture and kill… and we both know where to start."

Pinhead cocked his head to the side. "Continue."

Freddy snorted. "What she means, Pinboy, is that we were both defeated by someone. I want Nancy Thompson, you want Kirsty Cotton. And we need to be _free _to get them. Sooo…" he trailed off. "We need to help each other."

He laughed humorlessly. "Do you not think we would free ourselves, if we could? We hardly need _your_ help."

Freddy crossed his arms. "What's your problem, Mr. High and Mighty Cenobite? You think you're _better_ than the rest of us? Newsflash, Pinny, you're not the first one to torture and mix pain with pleasure. Everyone down here does it. Just because you've got a fuckin' puzzle box, which quite frankly, is more of a liability than a _good_ thing… it's the reason you're down here. You rely on a _toy_, like a dog on a leash. Pathetic."

Pinhead took a step forward, his face contorting angrily, his hands clenching into fists at his side. "There is nothing stopping me from knowing _your_ flesh, Frederick," he hissed dangerously. "How sweet would that be… the killer as the victim? Perhaps we could construct a special hell for you… I'm sure all the children would love to see you again… Glen and Tina and Rod…"

Freddy's bladed hand twitched. "I could say the same for you, _Elliot._"

He knew any mention of Pinhead's human self, which had allowed Kirsty to escape, was likely to set the Cenobite off. Pinhead glared at Freddy angrily, yet kept his temper, visibly controlling himself from tearing into the man standing before him.

The female Cenobite, who had watched their exchange almost wearily, like a young girl tired of the bantering of the arrogant boys, sighed. It was a hissing sort of sound, like the air escaping from a balloon. "We accomplish nothing like this."

Pinhead turned his gaze on her, and Freddy could tell he didn't quite like being spoken to like an equal. Perhaps that was why Kirsty tortured him so, a victim who showed strength and defiance…

"I agree with the open-throated one. I… I mean, we need to get the hell out of here." Freddy looked upwards, towards the endless ceiling. "They've forgotten about me. I can feel it. That bitch… she's pretending I was a dream, a fantasy. I need to make them remember."

Pinhead looked at him, cocking his head to the side. "What are you willing to do for your freedom, Frederick?"

He looked back at him, a smirk tugging at his lips. "What do you _want _me to be willing to do?"

The Cenobite began to circle Freddy, like a lion pacing around its prey, or perhaps an enemy. "Kirsty will not open the box of her own accord. She will want to… being so willing to play our game, yet so unwilling to admit it… like a moth with the flame. But her desire is enough for us to claim her if the box is opened near her, as it was last time. We need someone who will open the box."

"So?"

"You want Nancy, yet she had eluded you. Her strength and will to survive is strong, stronger than you expected. As long as she believes you are a threat, however small that belief, you will never defeat her."

Freddy was silent, not wanting to admit he was confused.

Pinhead sighed. "You fool. Both girls want to be free from us, as much as we want to be free from here. Humans will go to any lengths to save themselves."

"Hmm. You have a point there, Pinboy."

Ignoring the comment, Pinhead continued. "Kirsty is skilled in the art of bargaining. I'm sure you will find her quite willing to strike a bargain with you."

"What sort of bargain?"

"You will offer to… take care of us, for dear Kirsty. Promise her she will never have to fear us again… in exchange for Nancy."

Freddy grinned. "I like it… but what about you?"

Pinhead smiled cruelly. "I will make Nancy a similar offer. I will offer her freedom from you, freedom to dream again, in exchange for Kirsty."

Freddy snorted. "I don't know about your Kirsty, Pinny, but Nancy's Little Miss Heroic. There's no way she would sacrifice someone else, even to protect herself."

"I can be very convincing, Frederick. I assure you, Nancy _will_ accept my offer."

He paused, then shrugged. What did he have to lose? "Fine. But how exactly am I supposed to _find_ this Kirsty? I'm a bit stuck, and so are you, if you haven't noticed."

Pinhead's jaw clenched, as if what he was about to say tortured him. "I… we… can offer you… power… enough to enter… Kirsty's dreams."

Freddy laughed aloud. "Oh, this is precious. The King giving power to his subjects. Ah, well, that's why the monarchy ended, I suppose. How are you supposed to have enough power to reach darling Nancy, then?"

"Do not worry yourself with our matters. Nancy will find the box. Only concern yourself with _your_ task and _your_ task only." His voice hardened, sharp as a blade. "If I find out that you abused these powers for _any other means_… you will feel every cut your victims felt, slower and more painful than can even be comprehended. Understood?"

He knew the Cenobite was dead serious, yet, being Freddy Krueger, didn't really care. "Yep. Sure. No abuse of powers. I'll be a good little boy, I promise."

Pinhead did not look amused. "Your sense of humor repulses me, Frederick."

"That's 'cause you don't have one," Freddy shot back, smirking. "Besides, I bet I repulse a lot of people. Child killer, you know, lowest of the low."

Pinhead's liquid black eyes seemed to glow. "Ah, but you are so much more than that," he said, his voice deep and rich. "Your children know the truth… yet many do not. Nancy does not. She thinks you a mere killer… perhaps she would fear you more if she knew what your _true_ desires were."

Freddy was silent, his face expressionless.

"I wonder… what would dear Katherine think, Frederick?"

His face darkened threateningly. "Don't say her name. _Never_ mention her around me."

Pinhead smiled. "I'm sure we will find out in time. For now, however, we must attend to the task at hand. Are you ready?"

Freddy was still glowering, a strange look in his eyes. "The question is, Pinny, are _you_ ready?"

**Read and Review!**

**A/N: I want to explain the premise of this story a bit, just so there isn't any confusion in future chapters. For the purposes of the story, it takes place AFTER Hellraiser II and BEFORE A Nightmare On Elm Street 3. Whether the dates clash or don't make sense, I don't know, but for this story that's how it's going to be. Also, Kirsty is 20, and Nancy is 21. Also, the whole Labyrinth (the Cenobites' domain) and the Lament Configuration confuse me a bit, since I've only seen the first 3 Hellraisers, so if I describe anything wrong, I'm sorry. My impression was that the 'Labyrinth' is within Hell, a sort of 'separate' area. Anyway, my rant is over… remember to R & R! ******


	2. Nancy

**Disclaimer:**** Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been busy with exams…and for the past few days I haven't been feeling well. I own nothing, absolutely nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The brunette slept uneasily, shifting every few minutes as if trying to find a more comfortable position. She would moan and groan, pushing the covers back and pulling them over her. It seemed no matter what she did, the young woman simply could not find rest. In her search for peace, her hand brushed lightly against a bottle of pills that rested on the dresser table. One could just barely make out the writing on the side, illuminated by the pale moonlight spilling through the window.

Hypnocil.

Most wouldn't understand why anyone would want a dreamless sleep. Dreams are the main reason that some people close their eyes every night, hoping to be transported to a better world, at least for a few hours. But for this young woman, dreams were far worse than reality. Far, far, worse.

The woman's eyes opened wearily, and it was apparent that she had lost the battle with fickle sleep. Yawning, she sat up in bed, running her hands through her curly hair. A single strand of grey fell into her eyes, a strange thing for one as young as she to bear. Yet this woman was far from ordinary, and to a select few, the grey streak suited her. It was like a battle scar that a knight might proudly bear, a remembrance of a fearsome foe defeated.

This woman was a knight, a warrior, but far from the stereotypical shining armor image that was considered typical. Her name was Nancy Thompson, aged twenty-one, and she had been through more in five years than most experienced in a lifetime.

Nancy pushed herself out of bed, still yawning, blinking the drowsiness out of her eyes. Shuffling to the kitchen, she poured herself a glass of orange juice and collapsed on the couch, hoping that something halfway decent was on television at 3 in the morning.

"No, I'm not interested in calling and talking to hot girls…" she muttered to herself darkly as she flipped through the channels, her patience growing thinner and thinner with each ad featuring scantily clad girls with blank eyes. "This is just great. No sleep, nothing on TV…" She flicked off the television and lay back, resting a hand against her forehead. She hadn't had a proper sleep in longer than she could remember. There were no nightmares anymore… but that didn't stop the memories from trying to push their way through, after she'd fought so hard to bury them

_Br-r-ring! B-r-ring!_

The sound of the phone startled Nancy, and she nearly fell of the couch. "Jesus… its 3 am. Who the hell…" she stopped, suddenly realizing who it _must_ be. Dismay blossomed in her stomach, yet she still found herself reaching for the phone, bringing it to her ear and holding her breath.

"Hello?"

There was a pause, and she could hear muffled voices and music in the background. "Nancy?"

_Ohhhhhhhh. _"Hi, Daddy." She closed her eyes, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Hey, baby." Her father's voice was rough, his words slurred. _Drunk, as usual._ She sighed inwardly. _Why do I give him my number?_

Nancy knew why. Because he was her father, and despite everything else, she loved him, and couldn't bear the thought of him being in trouble one night and having no one to call… even dying on the cold pavement, his tears and blood mingling beside him. She wanted him to be able to call her.

"It's late, Daddy. Really late. Are you at home?" She knew he wasn't.

Another pause. "It's too empty in there, Nancy. I wish you'd come and live with me."

Nancy swallowed heavily. "I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to go my own way now, but that doesn't mean you can't visit me once in a while, or call more often…" She trailed off uneasily, knowing that she would never go visit him, mainly because she didn't want to see his current living conditions.

"You could come see me, Nancy." Donald Thompson sounded hurt now. "Ashamed of your father?"

"_No_, Daddy, of course I'm not." She glanced at the clock. "Look, it's late. You should go home and get some sleep."

Her father sighed heavily. "Goodbye, baby. Come visit sometime, okay?"

"_Daddy_-"

But it was too late. Her father hung up the phone, and Nancy kept it by her ear, the loud dial tone seemingly mocking her. Tears trickled down her cheeks, tasting salty on her lips. "Godamnit, Daddy, why do you keep _doing_ this? Why do I even _let_ you?"

She slammed down the phone, her hands shaking. Every time she thought she was okay, that she had finally left the past behind her… her father would call, and everything in her life would be thrown upside-down all over again.

Nancy glanced at the clock again. Oh, lovely, she had a class at 8. Recently her grades had started slipping because of sleep deprivation, and she couldn't hope to get a placement in a decent psychiatric hospital unless she kept her marks high. More than anything, Nancy wanted to help kids who went through what she did. She knew the terror of falling asleep, the desperate attempts to stay awake, all the while knowing that you couldn't fight it forever…

Sighing, she figured she might as well work on her thesis while she was awake. She flicked on the coffee machine, sitting in the swivel chair and booting up her computer. "A ten-page paper on sleep disorders… what could be more fun?" Yawning, she tapped her fingers absently against the keyboard.

"_Nancy…."_

She jumped, startled, and looked over her shoulder. "Did I just hear that?"

"_Nancy_."

"Oh hell, I think I did." Swallowing heavily, she stood from the chair. _I'm not asleep, I'm not, and even if I am… the Hypnocil keeps the dreams away. So I can't be asleep. Then who is it? Oh, Lord, is it Daddy?_

The voice was low, a whisper, and it seemed to be coming from her bedroom. Yet, when she pushed open the door, there was nothing there. "Hello? Is someone there?"

"_Outside, Nancy. Look outside."_

Instinctively, Nancy reached for the baseball bat she kept under the bed and gripped it tightly, drawing strength from the feel of the cool metal against her skin. She moved cautiously over to the window, half-expecting to see one of her long-gone friends in a bloody body bag, reaching out for her.

But the street below was empty. The streetlights reflected off the damp cement, and a cat prowled in an alley, but other than that it was dead and silent. _What the hell? Am I losing my mind?_

"_Nancy."_

There it was again, that whisper. She blinked, and when her eyes were open, she saw it. A small golden box, resting serenely in the middle of the sidewalk, covered in seemingly etched symbols. It was too far away for her to tell if there was anything readable on it. The cat approached the box warily, teeth bared in a snarl. It batted at it with a paw, and there was a crackle of blue electricity, and the cat raced off, yowling in pain and fear.

Nancy blinked again, but the box was still there. Without understand how or why, she knew it was the one calling her name, and she felt the strangest urge to go outside and pick it up.

_No!_ A voice in her head said sternly. _You know better, Nancy. Close the curtains and don't go outside. Work on your thesis, forget about the box, DO NOT GO OUTSIDE._

She nodded slowly. Something wasn't right about the box, and she wasn't about to try to find out what is was. With a supreme effort, she closed the blinds and turned her back to the window, resolutely moving forward with the intent of getting some coffee and typing for a good portion of the night.

Throughout the night and early morning, the strange box kept tugging at the corner of her mind. But Nancy had years of strengthening her mind, and she was quite able to ignore it.

x

"Nancy, its Sarah. I really hope you're on your way, but in case you aren't, you'd better hurry. Luckily, Professor Evans is running late, so you've got some time to slip in unnoticed. Oh, Nancy, you can't keep being late like this! Okay, well, bye."

_Beep!_

Nancy's eyes flew open, as the feel of the keyboard against her cheek came into focus. "Oh, _shit_, I overslept!" She sat up and glanced at the clock. 7:56. Jesus... she raced over to her answering machine and played the message again, silently thanking Sarah for caring enough to call. "Okay, screw the shower, I need to throw some clothes on and go!"

As Nancy raced outside, wearing a haphazardly thrown on sweatshirt and jeans, clutching her books to her chest, she was in such a hurry that she didn't notice that the strange box had moved. It was now resting on the front steps of her apartment building, almost patiently, as if it were quite willing to wait until it was noticed.

**Not much of a chapter, I know, but it's a start. Read and review!**


	3. Kirsty

**Disclaimer;**** Yes, yes, yes! Another update… while I'm sitting in my university's library and writing this instead of my essay. Oh well. I own nothing, of course. People should really put their characters up on eBay. xD**

Chapter 2

_I can't believe this. Of all the seats on this damn plane, he had to sit next to ME._ Kirsty Cotton shifted in her seat, glaring at the young boy beside her, who was cheerfully oblivious. In his hands he clutched a Rubik's cube, twisting and turning it around, chortling gleefully. "Gonna solve the puzzle box, Mummy," he gabbed to the woman beside him, who was leaning wearily against the window. "That's nice, honey."

Kirsty couldn't stand it. She _hated_ puzzle boxes of any kind, which was understandable given her experience with them. She knew the boy's cube was merely a toy, but a part of her was still fearful that it could call upon _them_. They'd tried to claim her twice and failed, and she had a feeling that failure was not an option for them. They'd keep trying as long as she was alive. _I guess that's why I'm here in the first place,_ she thought. _I'm trying to outrun them, trying to escape – to create a brand new life where they can't get to me._

The decision to move from England to Ohio was simple, especially with her lack of family. Her father was gone, so what was the point in staying? Kirsty wanted to get as far away from her past as possible, and moving to a different continent seemed like the perfect start. Ohio wasn't exactly the most famous U.S. state, she knew, but the University of Ohio had offered her a tantalizing package, and they had a brilliant history department. Oh, yes, she was majoring in history – ancient, in fact – which may or may not have been influenced by the strange, obviously old puzzle box.

She'd been out of school for a bit, having taken a year off before _the incident_ to work and establish herself financially. Then, of course, things had been put on hold… and only now did she feel prepared to start living like a normal person again. Yet the nights were the hardest. She'd lie awake, staring at the ceiling, the memories of _them_ appearing behind her eyelids, _his_ voice echoing in her ears… and the worst of them all, the single vision of the human_ him_, the moment when their eyes had locked and something had passed between them… he had _protected_ her. She was both thrilled and repulsed by it.

"Hi, lady." Kirsty jumped and looked over at the boy, who held out his Rubik's cube to her. "Do you know how t'do this? It's hard." His brow furrowed in frustration.

She couldn't help but smile. "I used to be good with puzzle boxes… but not anymore."

The boy cocked his head to the side quizzically. "Why not?"

"Oh… I don't know. I solved one that I shouldn't have."

The boy nodded as if he understood. "But this one's okay, lady, it's just a toy. See?" He peeled off one of the colored stickers that covered the cube. "Nothin' bad."

_Appearances can be deceiving_, Kirsty thought to herself. "I guess not," she said slowly. "But I think you have to solve this one on your own."

The boy sighed and returned his focus to the cube, while Kirsty turned her head and rested it back against the headrest, closing her eyes and waiting for the plane to land.

x

"Lady! Hey, lady, we're landin'!"

The boy's voice shook her out of her daze, and she yawned, straightening up. "Are we?" Kirsty asked, her voice tinged with drowsiness. "Thanks for telling me, kid."

"My name's Billy," he said proudly.

She looked at him. "I'm Kirsty."

He beamed. "I'm goin' to see my daddy. Are you going to see your daddy?"

Kirsty shook her head. "No. I wish I was."

Just then a staticy male voice reverberated throughout the plane. "Attention, passengers. We will be landing in a few moments. Please fasten your seatbelts, and stay in your seats until the plane has come to a full stop. Thank you."

_Yeah, yeah._ Kirsty buckled her seatbelt and rummaged around in her carry-on, pulling out a piece of paper with a name and address written on it. Initially she was going to stay in residence, but a mutual acquaintance had put her in contact with a girl, someone who went to Ohio U as well, and had her own apartment off-campus. The rent was cheap, the friend told Kirsty, and the girl was pretty understanding.

"Nancy Thompson," she murmured, her eyes scanning the paper. She'd spoken to this Nancy on the phone a few times. She sounded perpetually tired, but there _was_ a strain of kindness in her voice. She seemed surprised that someone had mentioned her to Kirsty, but said that she _had_ been looking for someone to help with the rent. Nancy had all but offered the place to her, saying that she should see the place before she made any decisions.

When the plane landed, she stood quickly, wanting to beat the mad rush off the plane. She gripped her carry-on and all but bolted as soon as the hostess' said it was safe. People jostled her, some accidently and some on purpose, but she plowed through, refusing to be slowed down. Their luggage was just being brought off the plane, and Kirsty stood close to the belt, waiting for hers to pass. It was small, containing few clothes and necessities, and when she saw it, she hauled it off quickly and went to hail a taxi.

"Where're you goin', girlie?" The cabbie asked, once she'd managed to hail a taxi and stuff her luggage in the truck. "Uh, here." Kirsty shoved the paper at him. His eyes scanned it briefly and he raised his eyebrows. "Alright then. It's a ways away, y'know."

She sighed. "I know. I don't care. I'll pay for it, so don't worry."

He shrugged. "Alright then." She wiggled herself into the cab and sighed, leaning back against the surprisingly-soft seats. She was quite tired, and wondered if it would be a bad idea to take a quick nap. "Uh, excuse me?" she asked, as the cabbie pulled his cab out of the parking spot. "If I fall asleep, can you wake me up when we arrive at the address?"

He looked at her in the rearview mirror. "Sure."

"I'm serious," Kirsty said firmly. "If you take a detour to charge me more, I'll stab your tires, _and_ I won't pay."

The cabbie chuckled. "Don't worry, girlie. I'm no cheat."

"Hmph." She leaned her head gently against the window, curling her body into as comfortable position as she could. "You'd better not be."

Kirsty could feel herself drifting into sleep, her body relaxing and a warm feeling washing over her. Soon, the sounds of city life began to dwindle away until she was surrounded by sweet silence and blessed blackness. For one of the first times in a long time, she felt calm…

Until she heard a terrible screeching noise, metal clawing at metal, assaulting her eardrums. "Augh," she winced, her eyes snapping open at the intrusion. "What the hell was _that_?"

Suddenly, she realized she wasn't in the cab anymore. She was in some sort of factory, with high cement walls and metal pipes all over the place, and a few metal staircases here and there. Steam hissed from the pipes and rose, creating a strange sort of cloud near the ceiling, and water dripped to the floor. It was rather humid, whatever this place was, and it was lit by red lights.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked aloud, getting to her feet. A feeling of unease crept through her. _No,_ Kirsty told herself fiercely, _it can't be them. It just can't be. I didn't open the damn puzzle box! All I did was fall asleep… and dreams aren't their territory. They need to be called. And I sure as hell didn't call them._

"Hello?" she called, her voice echoing lightly before being swallowed into the vast factory. "Is anyone there?"

_Screeeeeech._

Kirsty jumped and spun around, just in time to catch a glimpse of a menacing shadow retreating around a corner. "Who's there?" she snapped, sounding braver than she felt. "Is it you again, the Cenobites?" She shuddered as the word left her lips. "_I didn't call you this time_!" she cried, her voice rising hysterically. "Just leave me alone!"

"Kirsty, Kirsty, Kirsty." A voice spoke suddenly, dark and rough, with a hint of cynicism. "They'll _never_ leave you alone. You know that."

She swallowed heavily, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from, but failing miserably. "Who are you?"

Then the voice was in her ear, and she could feel the person's breath on her neck. "Someone who can help."

Suddenly, she felt a stinging pain in her arm, and her eyes flew open again to her extreme confusion. Kirsty sat up wildly, breathing heavily and looking around her. She was back in the cab, and the cabbie gave her a dubious look over his shoulder. "You okay?"

"I… What happened?"

"You fell asleep, girlie."

"Oh." Kirsty ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I did." Did that mean what happened was just a dream? But she'd _never_ dreamed something so real. "How much longer will it be?"

"Oh, 'bout fifteen minutes." Kirsty stared at him incredulously. "I was asleep for _that long_? Jesus, it only felt like a few seconds." Abruptly she felt a stab of pain in her upper arm, and she winced, clenching her teeth. "What the…" Her jacket sleeve was ripped, a long scratch etched in her skin. It wasn't deep, but it was bleeding rather profusely. "Shit!" Kirsty wiggled out of her jacket and wrapped it around her injured arm. _That doesn't make any sense. I… I felt pain in my dream… but it wasn't real. How did I get this?_

"Just great," she muttered, leaning her head back. She already had to live with the constant threat of the Cenobites… did she have to fear her dreams, too?

When they finally arrived at the apartment building, Kirsty shoved a wad of bills at the cabbie. She just wanted to get _out_ of the vehicle and outside, where the cool breeze would chase away any lingering drowsiness. "Thanks, girlie," he grinned, speeding away after she'd dragged her luggage out.

As Kirsty's gaze swung to the front of the building, she thought she saw a flash of gold in the corner of her eye, perhaps a gold cube on the front steps. Her heart stopped for a moment as she re-scanned the steps, but there was nothing there. Her heart gratefully began beating again. "God, I'm losing it now," she muttered, ringing the buzzer.

"Hello?"

Kirsty recognized Nancy's voice. "Hi, uh, it's Kirsty Cotton."

"Oh, hi, Kirsty! I'll be right down."

In a few moments, the front door opened, and a breathless young woman appeared. She had curly, slightly wild brown hair, with a single grey streak running through it like lightning. Her cloudy blue eyes were tinged with fatigue, and yet still managed to shine. She reminded Kirsty oddly of herself: the two girls seemed to have the same hardness in their faces, like they'd seen too much, not to mention their similar unruly hair.

"Hi, Kirsty?" Nancy grinned broadly, extending her hand. "I'm Nancy Thompson. It's so nice to finally meet you.

**Tra-la-la, read and review! I know it's not much of an end to the chapter, but I didn't want to drag it on TOO long.**


	4. The beginning

**Disclaimer:**** I own everything. Freddy, Pinhead, Nancy, and Kirsty belong to me! Ha-ha-ha! Nah, I wish. I don't own anything. Once again, I'm writing this in my university's library. If people are peeking at my computer screen, they'll think I'm nuts. Oh well, maybe I am.**

Chapter 3

"My apartment's upstairs," Nancy told Kirsty over her shoulder as they ascended the stairs. "I was surprised to get it so cheap, actually – there's more than enough room for two. I guess who ever lived here just wanted to get out."

"I know how that is," Kirsty muttered under her breath. She'd sold her father's house to the first bidder – she didn't care that the price was too low; she just wanted to disconnect herself from it as quickly as possible. Nancy looked at her quizzically but didn't say anything further. The stairs ended abruptly, leading to a short hallway, two doors on each side. Nancy pulled out a key and unlocked the far door to the right and pushed open the door. "After you."

Kirsty entered warily, perpetually cautious whenever she entered new surroundings. It was one of the many scars her encounter with _them_ had left her with. "Wow," she gasped, despite herself. The apartment was wide and airy, numerous windows allowing a generous amount of sunlight to spill in. "This is the main room, I guess," Nancy said from beside her. "The stove and fridge are over there – the kitchen table isn't very big, but we can always get a new one… television area is there, and down that hallway are the bedrooms and washroom."

Kirsty turned to Nancy, a rare smile on her face. "It's quite impressive."

Nancy beamed. "It'll be nice to have some company, if you decide to take it, of course." Just then, an extremely fuzzy cat strolled out from under the couch, blinking its pale blue eyes and meowing plaintively. "This is Edgar," Nancy laughed, scooping the cat up and hugging him against her. "Oh, you don't mind cats, do you?"

"No, I like them fine." Kirsty scratched the cat's ears and he closed his eyes, purring. She liked animals well enough, not loving or hating them. "You're allowed pets here?"

She made a face. "Well… not exactly. But Edgar's a good kitty. No one even knows he's here." Suddenly, Nancy's eyes fell on Kirsty's wounded arm. "What happened?"

"Oh." Kirsty looked down, gingerly unwinding her jacket from around her arm. Splotches of blood stained it, but at least the cut had stopped bleeding. "I – uh – cut myself when I was getting my luggage," she lied. _All I need is for my new roommate to think I'm a nutter in our first five minutes of meeting. Everyone knows dreams can't hurt you… she wouldn't believe me. _

Something strange flickered in Nancy's eyes, like distant recognition, but it was quickly replaced by concern. "Ouch. Well, there's a first aid kit in the bathroom. Wait just a minute." She deposited the cat on the floor and disappeared into the hallway. Kirsty took the time to study the apartment again. It was no palace, but it was a hell of a lot better than most she'd seen, and the price was unbeatable. "Looks like I'm sold," she murmured to herself, smiling. "Nancy's right. It _will_ be nice to have some company." She felt a pang in her stomach as she thought of Tiffany, the girl who had braved her second encounter with _them_ with her. They'd gotten to her… somehow, she still couldn't figure out how. It made Kirsty feel even more alone, like the sole survivor of a massacre, isolated and carefully avoided.

"Here we go." Nancy re-appeared, a metal box clutched in her arms. "Disinfectant… and bandages."

"Thanks." Kirsty winced as she dabbed the cut with the disinfectant, then wrapped the bandages tightly around her arm. "So… I think I've made my decision. I'd like to accept your offer."

Nancy smiled. "That's great! Um, rent is due every month… you could just give it to me, and I'll pass it to the landlord, or you could pay directly to him, if you want." She shrugged. "He wants a down payment of $600 right now."

Kirsty didn't want to seem rude, but she didn't think giving a girl she'd just met money was a great idea. "No offense, of course – but I think it'd be best to pay the landlord for now. Not that I don't… I mean…" she trailed off awkwardly, but Nancy simply laughed. "I don't mind. I'd do the same anyway. The landlord, his name is Elliot; he lives in the place across from me." She rolled her eyes. "I know, I know."

"Well, I'll just go pay him now." Kirsty released her grip on her luggage and dug around for her wallet. "Be right back."

Nancy sat down on the couch once Kirsty had left, and Edgar hopped up beside her, purring. "It'll be nice to have some company, hmm, boy?" she murmured, stroking him. "Kirsty seems nice. I hope she won't mind having an insomniac as a roommate." The girl's cut still troubled her, but it brought up memories she'd long ago buried, so she refused to think about it. "Just a cut, Nancy. Nothing more, nothing less." Suddenly, she groaned, bringing her palm to her forehead. "Damn it. I forgot to tell Kirsty about Daddy… he's prone to call at all hours of the night. Damn _it_." She gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"_Nancy."_

Her head snapped to the side, facing the windows. "Jesus, not _again_," she hissed. "Leave me alone, whatever you are."

"_Nancy."_

Against her better judgment, she stormed over to the windows and looked outside. The golden box glittered in the sunlight, as if it were trying to entrance her. "What are you?" she whispered, mostly to herself. "Oh, God, is this it? Am I really losing it?"

"_We can help, Nancy. Let us in… let us help you."_

Something inside her snapped. "Fuck you," she snarled. "I don't need this. I'm fine." Resolutely, she turned away from the window. _I wonder what's taking Kirsty so long? Agh, I hope El isn't giving her any trouble._ She decided to check, just in case. Elliot wasn't all bad, but he could be stubborn at times.

x

Kirsty clutched her wallet tightly and knocked apprehensively at the door. "Erm, hello?" She was going to call out the landlord's name, but realized she only knew his first name, and that might be rather rude, considering they'd never met. "Hello?" She knocked again.

The door swung open, catching her by surprise. The man who stood in the doorway looked disheveled, days' worth of stubble dotting his chin, his hair tousled and eyes bleary. He wore a white wife beater, revealing a strong, muscled physique and numerous tattoos on his upper arms. His jeans were tattered and torn, and he looked thoroughly annoyed at being disturbed. "Who're you?"

"Um – I'm Kirsty." She forced herself to sound confident and sure. She'd faced _demons_, for God's sake. Why be afraid of some surly landlord. "Nancy Thompson, one of your tenants, was looking for a roommate, and I -"

"Oh, yeah," he interrupted, looking at her with new interest. "So. You're the new roommate?"

She nodded. "I've down the down payment and everything."

"Fantastic. References?"

Kirsty fumbled in her coat pocket and pulled out a few folded pieces of paper, blushing slightly at their crumpled state. "Here." She handed him the cash and papers. He regarded them, flicking through the money, and grinned widely at her. "Well then. Welcome to the building, Kirsty." He leaned against the doorway, now showing no signs of retreating back into his apartment. "I'm Elliot, but I'm sure Nancy's told you."

"Mhm." _Cocky asshole,_ she thought to herself bitterly. _He's cute, but way too sure of himself._

"So I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

Kirsty raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Yeah, I _doubt_ that." Before Elliot could answer, the door behind her opened and Nancy stepped out. "Oh, boy. El giving you trouble, Kirsty?"

Elliot grinned at Nancy. "Of course not, Nanc. Me, give anyone trouble?"

She rolled her eyes. "C'mon. You'd have to hit him over the head multiple times to get him to leave you alone." Kirsty smirked again before turning her back on the landlord and following Nancy into the apartment. Once the door was safely shut, Kirsty snickered. "_That's_ the landlord?"

"I know, I know. He's a pain to live across from, but he's mostly harmless, just an ass. Everything go okay?" Kirsty shrugged. "Yeah. I guess this is my new home."

They were silent for a moment. "Did you want to go and get a coffee, get to know each other?" Nancy suggested suddenly. "Unless you wanted to stay and unpack, of course."

"No, coffee sounds great, actually." _Coffee means less of a chance of sleeping… and dreaming. Great. Now I'm not safe awake OR asleep._ She smiled at her new roommate. "Let's go."

x

Freddy tapped his foot impatiently, arms crossed. It felt so _good_ to prowl dreams again, to feel slick blood on his blades… but it wasn't enough. It was like a traveler, dying of thirst, being allowed only a few drops of water. He was a killer, damn it. His _instinct,_ within his blood and bones, was to kill. He'd been away from his children for far too long…

Suddenly, the Cenobites appeared in a haze of crackling blue electricity. Freddy glared at them. "Where the fuck've _you_ been?" he snarled.

Pinhead regarded him coolly. "Calm yourself, Frederick. We have been doing our part, as you have yours."

"She woke up too fast," he spat furiously. "I only got a little – a _sample_ – and I want more."

Pinhead took an angry step forward. "Kirsty belongs to _us,_ Frederick," he hissed dangerously. "Do not forget that. Unless, of course, you would prefer that _we_ take care of Nancy?"

Freddy glowered at them, but he stayed silent. _He_ wanted to be the one to get Nancy, to wipe that look of triumph from her eyes, to feel her blood staining his blades. "Fine," he growled. "Fine. I'm just impatient, that's all. It's been so long since I've maimed… tortured…" he licked his lips hungrily. "Once Kirsty falls asleep again, I'll be able to make more progress. What about _you_, Pinboy?"

Pinhead ignored Freddy's jab. "Nancy will not ignore us for long," he said confidently. "She will be drawn to the box… and once it is close to Kirsty, her desire will be enough to call us. All Nancy will have to do is open it." He smiled cruelly, revealing rows of blackened, blood-stained teeth. "She will gladly offer us Kirsty for protection from _you_, Frederick. And I assure you… Kirsty will do whatever necessary to be free of us, once and for all. Once they betray each other, we will _both_ have what we want."

Freddy smirked. "So you say. But I must confess, Pinboy, I'm a bit curious. What is it about this slut what interests you so much, hmmmm?" He cocked an eyebrow and laughed harshly.

The Cenobite returned his gaze coldly. "We will not be denied what is ours. Kirsty called us, thus she belongs to us. She managed to escape twice, through her clever bargaining and sheer luck. But her desire is still strong… and we _always_ get what we want." His face was expressionless, like stone. "And you, Frederick? What draws to so to Miss Thompson?"

"Same as you," Freddy spat. "The bitch defeated me, banished me, and then _forgot_ so I couldn't come back. I want revenge." He snarled angrily. "Her soul is _mine._"

"Indeed," Pinhead agreed softly. "Indeed."

x

Kirsty and Nancy had settled on Starbucks, the cliché of coffee houses, but addictive all the same. They managed to snatch a pair of plushy velvet couches, and sat across from each other, a small table in between. "So," Nancy started, "You're from England?"

Kirsty nodded, sipping her coffee to delay answering for a moment. "Yeah. I've moved around a lot, that's why I don't have the accent." She laughed. "I followed my father and his new bride there… I lived on my own, but it was too painful to stay after… after they died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Kirsty shrugged. She didn't feel like expanding upon it or explaining how they'd died. "Yeah. I stuck around for a bit, trying to earn money and such, and see if I could stay… but I couldn't bear it. Then I applied to a bunch of universities overseas, and Ohio U offered me the best package… so here I am." She took a deep gulp of her drink. "What about you?"

Nancy hesitated, wondering how much of her history she should reveal. "I'm from around here… I grew up in a small town called Springwood. But after my mother died… my father sold our house and moved away. I don't speak to him much anymore." She looked down. "I spent about a year or so, uh… trying to figure out my life, you could say."

"I know how that can be."

Nancy looked at her curiously. "Yeah… my later high school years weren't the best. My friends and my… my boyfriend were murdered, then my mother… and then my father withdrew, and I was sort of alone. I had a lot to work through." She laughed. "But I figured it out, and once I had my life straight, I applied to Ohio U and got in. I'm majoring in psychology, but my focus is sleep disorders. It's something I know quite a bit about."

"Sleep disorders? Like, nightmares and such?"

She flinched slightly. "Yeah. Like nightmares and such."

Kirsty was silent for a moment. "I guess we've both been through shit, huh?"

Nancy laughed bitterly. "I guess so."

It was ironic, really, that both girls were so wary about revealing the truth to each other, not knowing that the one sitting across from the other was more likely to believe their story than anyone else. The two girls were silent for a while, mulling over their own dark secrets and what little information they had just learned about the other. _Hmm… spent a year trying to figure out her life? I wonder what happened… I can relate, but my father was murdered by my stepmother and the reincarnated corpse of my uncle… and, oh yeah, murderous demons were after me._

_I wonder how Kirsty's parents died… were they murdered, like my mother? Maybe she just doesn't want t to get into it._

"Nancy? Can I ask you something – kind of random?"

Nancy looked up, surprised. "Sure. What is it?"

"Well…" Kirsty paused. "You study sleep disorders and that… have you ever encountered any cases where people thought… I mean, that stuff that happened in their dreams carried over to real life?"

Something very much like fear flashed in Nancy's eyes, and her jaw tightened. "No," she said, more harshly than she'd intended. "Dreams are just dreams. They're not _real._"

"Okay," Kirsty said hastily, feeling she'd touched upon a nerve. "Okay. Just wondering."

Nancy exhaled heavily. "I'm sorry. I just – I used to have pretty bad nightmares, that's all."

She wasn't sure how that explained anything, but Kirsty let it pass. They were still strangers to each other, really – not the time to be pushing delicate topics. In fact, Kirsty cursed herself for even asking such a question.

"So what classes do you have?" Nancy asked, as if nothing had happened. That led to a discussion of classes, professors, and homework assignments. Since Nancy was in the start of her third year, and Kirsty was beginning second – she'd only finished a year before _the incident_ – they didn't have any classes together, but they both agreed to meet up on campus once in a while. "I haven't got many friends," Nancy said, making a face, "but the ones I do have are pretty easygoing. I'm sure you'll fit right in – if you want," she added hastily, not wanting Kirsty to think they _had_ to be friends just because they were roommates.

Kirsty hesitated, remembering her last true friend, Tiffany… the one she was supposed to protect. But she already liked Nancy, and felt some sort of _connection_ between them, which probably had to do with their shared troubled pasts. "Well… that'd be nice, actually."

The two girls smiled at each other, feeling the first faint stirrings of friendship between them. There was no way they could have known that there were others, watching from the darkest corners of Hell, the monsters from their past… planning the perfect revenge.

**Yup, I know it's sort of boring, but I have to get it going, you know? There needs to be time for Nancy and Kirsty to interact – and for Pinhead and Freddy to 'make progress'. It might take a bit, but it will start to get interesting, don't worry. Read and review!**


End file.
